Suburbia
by creepstakes
Summary: Yusuke and Kurama have never been model citizens of suburbia. No reason they should start now.


**Suburbia**

-

In the beginning, it was Yusuke who had been curious.

Kurama was, perhaps, too good of a teacher.

It wasn't surprising, really. That a street rat, a boy with a no show father and a drunk of a mother, would find taking complete control over another living being so very full filling. Yusuke's luck was just that; luck. Never once had he won something over so simply because he'd asked for it. He had his own principles, after all. Raizen's empire may have been given to Yusuke through blood, sweat and tears but it was not his.

Kurama was though. Kurama was his, body and soul and all other worldly possessions.

There were absolutely no secrets between them these days. While Yusuke might have had a wedding ring on his finger, and Keiko sometimes joined them, Yusuke was as much Kurama's as he was Keiko's.

But Keiko did not own Kurama.

Kurama was working late, as he was wont to do. Before it had been school, only now it was work.

The clocked ticked over to nine pm, and Kurama, oblivious, only clacked away at his keyboard for a while longer.

The office was quiet, deserted. Other than a few dim lights, all that made Kurama's red hair shine was the glow of the computer screen before him.

The phone rang then, at roughly half past nine. Kurama picked up the handle without much thought, pressing it to his ear as he completed his sentence one handed. "Minimino Shuichi," he greeted, tone light and confident. Terribly human.

"So, Keiko's gone to a zen retreat for the weekend," Yusuke's voice came. "Figure that last tournament freaked her out a little too much, you know? It's not every day your husband becomes king." Enki had given up the position gracefully, then taken it once again from Yusuke last week when he claimed it was far too much work.

Jade eyes snapped away from the screen to the desk as Kurama turned in his chair a little, his attention completely away from his work, instead he focused on Yusuke. "Yusuke," he greeted. "When will she be back?"

"Monday. So you'll stay at ours tonight." It wasn't a question. "She's frozen us some food since she reckons noodles can only sustain us for so long. Tsch. I mean, you cook right? Of course you do, but I have other things in mind for you."

Kurama's eyes fell closed of their own accord as he leant back in his chair. "She has a point," he replied, voice perfectly smooth and maybe just a little teasing. "Fast food three out of seven nights of noodles isn't much for nutrition."

"Yeah well..." Yusuke sighed. "Anyway; be here in half an hour."

Yusuke hung up, leaving no argument.

Kurama's work was on the other side of the city, Yusuke knew damn well that Kurama would have to cheat to be there on time. So Kurama went at his own pace, shutting his computer down and leaving the office building within an hour. He did not intend to cheat.

And maybe, he also wanted to experience Yusuke's displeasure tonight. It had been a hard week for the both of them. He needed it. They needed it.

When Kurama used his key to open the front door of Yusuke and Keiko's house it was dark inside.

He could see, of course, but that felt like cheating. So he let his eyes trail after his hands as he placed his briefcase by his shoes as he toed them off, then at the lapels of his pinstriped jacket. He hummed as he walked into the kitchen and laid his jacket over the closest chair, pulled at his tie and unbuttoned his shirt until he felt mildly uncivilised once more.

Yusuke hit him like a brick wall, pouncing on him from behind and pushing him down against the wooden surface of the table. Kurama grunted as his cheekbone slammed into the hard wood and the chairs scrapped against the tiled floor loudly as Yusuke kicked them out of the way. Kurama resisted only a little as Yusuke pulled his arms behind his back and forced the back of his hands to press against his spine between his shoulder blades. One of Yusuke's elbows was digging into his cheek, keeping his head against the wooden surface.

"Master," he gasped, wincing a little at the odd angle of his arms.

"You're late," Yusuke whispered in his ear, his tone deep. It made Kurama shiver a little, just as much as the promise in those words did.

"I'm sorry," he said automatically.

"I don't think you are," Yusuke didn't sound convinced.

Kurama squirmed a little, sighing as Yusuke pressed his body down against him to keep Kurama still. Licking his lips, Kurama began to speak. "Master, I-"

"I don't want to hear excuses," Yusuke growled.

Releasing Kurama's arms he fisted a hand in Kurama's hair and pulled him up, forcing Kurama to look at him.

Yusuke was dressed in jeans and a plain shirt, his hair slicked back and eyes wide and dark with arousal. It made Kurama shiver a little standing there being forced to look at him. Yusuke had enormous intensity when he put his mind to it. Not unlike his fighting mindset. A sleeping dragon indeed.

It took a lot of effort for Kurama to keep his hands by his sides as Yusuke raised his hand and slapped Kurama, leaving his cheek stinging after. Breathing a little heavily, Kurama licked his lips before speaking, turning his head back the little way it had turned with the force of the blow. "Thank you, Master. I enjoyed that, may I have another?"

Yusuke smiled a little. "My greedy little pain slut," he said, that cocky mischievousness fluttering behind his eyes for a moment before the stern presence returned once more.

The sound of the slap reached Kurama's ears before the heat of the slap did, this time. Kurama had to force himself not to bite his tongue, the instinctual urge push Yusuke away was smothered with training and a deep faith in Yusuke's abilities. Kurama couldn't keep silent this time though. He groaned a little at the blow, his tongue running along his upper lip as he turned back to Yusuke. "Thank you, Master. I enjoyed that. May I have another?" he recited, feeling that familiar knot of frustration in the pit of his stomach. He was not allowed to reply in any other way.

Early on Yusuke had laid down ways of how to respond, since when Kurama had been teaching him he'd found it one of the most frustrating things. Having to thank someone for being slapped without any kind of provoking, like it was a gift for Yusuke to have done so, was maddening.

Yusuke pulled at his hair, jerking his head up. They stood there for a moment, Kurama half leaning against the dining table, hands in mid-air. They lowered once more to his sides.

"No," Yusuke decided. "A horny little bitch like you enjoys being slapped around too much. I wouldn't want you to start enjoying it, now, would I?" He smiled, his eyes slipping down, taking in the sight of Kurama aroused and breathing just a little harshly before him. "Go to the bedroom and strip."

Kurama's hair was released and he was shoved in the direction of the hallway.

Swallowing thickly, Kurama made his way towards the bedroom, plucking at the remaining buttons on his shirt and pulling them from his pants. In his need he let his shirt drop to the floor.

"Fold it up," Yusuke snapped from the doorway. "Sometimes I think you belong outside, I thought you were meant to be crazy tidy. Apparently not, you're just a slob."

Kurama bent down to pick up his shirt, folded it and set it on the bureau by the window. His belt was next, and that was folded and placed there too. His pants, his socks, his underwear, all folded and placed in a small pile. His cheeks were red, both with shame and excitement. The shame wasn't because he was being forced to reveal himself to Yusuke, but because he'd disappointed him in forgetting to fold his clothes in his own eagerness.

He turned to face Yusuke, knelt.

Yusuke took a long moment to simply stare at him, and it made Kurama swallow thickly. His whole body felt like it was on display, and he was, really. Their eyes met. Held.

Yusuke pushed off the door frame and walked past Kurama. He listened to the sound of a draw opening, then a scrape and quiet little clink of metal on metal. The draw shut.

"Pull your hair up."

Immediately Kurama reached up and gathered his hair, held it up off his neck. Leather slipped around his throat, tightened. Kurama waited while Yusuke buckled the collar at the nape of his neck, then caressed his jaw, tilted his head up with his fingers. Kurama released his hair, let his hands fall back down to his sides while his hair settled once more.

"You were late, I said half an hour. You left your office in half an hour. You could have made it just fine if you had stopped what you were working on and had come straight to me."

"How-?"

"Shht." One of Yusuke's hands pulled away from his jaw, slapped Kurama's cheek lightly. "I'm talking."

Kurama fell silent, feeling almost embarrassed. His mouth snapped shut with a click of teeth.

"When I ask you to do something you do it in my time, not yours. So you don't do what you please. You do what _I_ please. Alright?" Yusuke's hand gathered his hair, yanked his head back.

Kurama's back arched and he gasped a little. "Yes, Master."

"That you even thought of lingering when I told you to come here is an insult." Yusuke actually sounded annoyed, which made Kurama's eyes widen a little. That Yusuke was simply in character didn't click in the slightest. He had insulted his Master, and he was going to pay.

"The one thing I know you don't like is being ignored, so guess what's going to happen, my little slut..."

He'd rather not.

Yusuke yanked on his hair again, making Kurama wince, and he looked up at Yusuke through the tops of his eyelashes, being bent far enough to have his head pressed into Yusuke's abdomen. His eyes were dark, and there was a scowl on his face, like Kurama was another demon who'd done something truly despicable, something that went against everything Yusuke believed in, for all he acted like he didn't care in the least. Yusuke had grown up so well these last few years.

The phone rang.

Yusuke sighed and released Kurama's neck and hair. "Answer it."

Stepping away from Kurama, Yusuke wandered over to the bed and sat, watching Kurama as he stood and left the room. Kurama picked up the phone from the kitchen.

"Urameshi's house," he said.

"Oh, Kurama." It was Keiko. "You're spending the weekend are you?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Ah, is he treating you well?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Honestly, Kurama."

He smiled a little and looked down at himself. Completely naked, collared, aroused. "Not yet, Ma'am."

"Did I interrupt?"

He paused for a moment. "Somewhat, Ma'am. I just got here."

She clicked her tongue, there was the sound of shifting on her end, the plastic of the phone creaking. "Late, naughty boy."

He flushed, said nothing. His cock jumped.

"I'll go shopping on my way back. Get you a nice toy, hm? Maybe one of those cock rings I can hook a bullet into. You'd enjoy that wouldn't you?" She giggled lightly. Once upon a time she would have been embarrassed at talking to him like she was, but she'd grown into it over time.

"I would, Ma'am."

She sighed. "Of course you would. Now listen closely; there's food in the freezer, feed Yusuke before you go to sleep tonight, tell him I'll call again in the morning."

"Ma'am?"

"Yes, Kurama?"

"It was my understanding that a zen retreat usually involved no contact with the outside world," he said dryly. She laughed, and Kurama tilted his head a little. It was cold in the house, goose bumps were creeping across his skin.

"Yes, but if I left him unattended he'd burn the house down or something." Unattended, like he didn't exist nor count as a person. He bit his lip, felt his cheeks heat even more.

"Go back to your Master, Kurama," she said suddenly, and there came that creaking again. He could hear her walking somewhere, footsteps on wooden floor. Dull but there.

"Yes Ma'am," he said.

She'd hung up before he had a chance to wish her well. Setting the phone back in its cradle he padded down the short hall to Yusuke and Keiko's room, smiled lightly at Yusuke when he raised his eyebrows.

"Keiko," he said by way of explanation. Yusuke patted the bed beside him, now reclining on the mass of pillows Keiko had amassed over the years, and Kurama crawled up onto the bed.

He knelt again.

"I thought she was meant to be on retreat or some shit?" Yusuke said, frowning. His hands were hooked behind his head, the very picture of relaxed.

"She believes you'll burn the house down if she doesn't check in on you." Kurama was amused, his eyes and tone said as much, for all they were slaked with lust and desire.

Yusuke snorted. "She has no faith at all in me."

Kurama gave him a look and Yusuke seemed to remember that Kurama had his collar on. He cleared his throat and continued on as if Yusuke's character hadn't slipped.

"What did you talk about?" he asked, eyebrows rising.

His cock twitched, and it drew Yusuke's eyes downwards, that made Kurama flush and want to squirm all the more. "She said she was going to by me a cock ring on the way back. One that vibrates."

Yusuke grinned. "Well that will put you in your place, won't it? Look at you, so excited over a small thing like that."

Kurama shuddered.

Yusuke rolled onto his side and reached beneath the pillows, pulled out a tube and tossed it at Kurama, who caught it on instinct. "Coat you fingers, lay on your back. I want your heels to be up against your ass. "

Oh, _finally_.

Eagerly, Kurama popped the cap on the tube and squirted some of the thick lube onto his fingers, replaced the cap again. He set it down beside him as he laid back, tilting his head to the side so he could look at Yusuke while he brought his legs up, bent at the knees. Yusuke could see everything, from his aching, hard cock and heavy balls to the neglected little entrance further down. Kurama ran slick fingers over it, back and forth, and his cock twitched against his belly.

He bit his lip lightly, watched Yusuke watching him.

"One finger," Yusuke said finally, gesturing for him to continue. Kurama could see the bulge of his hard cock through his jeans, but Yusuke neither touched nor mentioned it.

He slid a finger into himself and it passed the ring of muscles easily, putting up little to no resistance. One finger wasn't nearly enough. Hadn't been in a long while. He craved him down to a cellular level, feeling it whole heartedly, completely. He mewled lightly, watched Yusuke as he shifted, used his foot to spread Kurama's legs a little wider at the knees.

"More?" he asked, eyebrows rising a little. His finger pushed in to the second knuckle, retreated, repeated the action, again and again. No, not nearly enough.

Eventually Yusuke nodded.

Almost purring, Kurama twisted his wrist a little as he pushed a second finger in beside his first. Again only to the second knuckle. This was better, he could feel the stretch. The muscles of his chest jumped, unbidden, his cock resting on his belly, hard and leaking precome. Kurama was so turned on, merely by the avid way Yusuke watched his fingers, paying such close attention to delicate, personal areas.

"Another," Yusuke said, nudging at his thigh with his bare foot.

The third finger made him moan a little. Again, the same sensation of stretching, a little more stronger than it had been with the second, lesser than it would have been if he'd gone right ahead and tried to open himself with three fingers straight away. Even though Yusuke knew he needed little, if any preparation, the boy seemed to enjoy it, and so did Kurama.

"Deeper," he prompted, and Kurama gave a groan of pure excitement as he let his fingers go deeper. Curl.

The white hot surge of pure pleasure made his back arch and his ass clench around his fingers, tore a small cry from his throat. Immediately he knew he'd done something wrong, simply by the look in Yusuke's eyes. "M-master...?"

He raised a hand, brought it down on the flesh on the inside of his thigh. Kurama cried out in pain, snapped his legs together. His fingers slid from himself. Mistake after mistake, he realised. He was in for a world of pain, and the thought made him quiver a little.

Wrenching his thighs apart, Yusuke loomed over him and stuck at Kurama's cheek, hard enough to make the sound echo around the room and for the sting to take a moment to register. "Did I say you could do that?"

Kurama whimpered. "Do what, Master?"

Another slap, one on his cheek, another, harder one on his thigh. Up by his groin this time. It only took a few seconds for the red mark of Yusuke's handprint to show. And again on his thigh when Yusuke apparently liked the way it looked, yet again when Kurama tried to close his legs to protect himself.

"I didn't say you could make yourself feel good, did I?" he demanded, keeping Kurama's legs open. "I said deeper." Another strike, for emphasis, this time further down Kurama's thigh, closer to his knee. He mirrored it on his other thigh and Kurama whimpered, fisted his hands in the bed sheets to try and keep himself from reacting in any way Yusuke might disapprove. To be treated like this was...he felt like a kit again, getting bitten on his ears by his mother for wandering too far, playing too dangerous with the other kits.

"I'm sorry!" he bit out, when the stinging pain turned hot and red and burned, felt like his skin had flayed.

Yusuke paused and looked up at him, his expression softening a little. Placing his hot palm over Kurama's thigh, rubbing a little, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kurama's lightly. "I know," he said. "Kiss me."

Gripping at Yusuke's shoulders, his hair, Kurama's perfect red lips parted and his tongue darted out, tasting Yusuke, meeting his own tongue before he kissed him properly. They stayed like that for a long while, just kissing, Yusuke's hand on Kurama's thigh soothing and gripping.

When Kurama mewled gently, began to paw at Yusuke's shoulders, needy and hot and so very aroused, Yusuke pulled back. He didn't say anything, just watched Kurama and he pulled his shirt up and off, let it fall beside him on the bed. His jeans were next, unbuttoned and pushed down his hips, releasing his flushed cock.

When Yusuke hooked his arms under Kurama's knees and let them rest in the crook of his elbow as he placed his hands on the bed either side of Kurama, the redhead moaned, thinking that,_ finally_, he would be fucked.

Nudging at Kurama's entrance, Yusuke let his cock slide along perfect cheeks for a moment, just watching, before he growled, seeming to be at his wits end himself, and pushed in. Gasping, head flying back into the pillows as his eyes went wide, Kurama gave a choked cry and gripped at Yusuke's shoulders. He didn't pause, not for a moment, pulling back until he could almost see the head of his cock, and then forcing his hips forward until there was a delightful smack of skin on skin. Again, and again, Yusuke set a fast and hard pace, his eyes darkening a little as he watched Kurama struggle to voice just how very much he was enjoying it, even with mere moans and cries. His hands gripped at Yusuke's shoulders, digging into muscle and bone as a pink tongue appeared to lick at wonderfully swollen lips.

Annoyed, Yusuke shifted to pull Kurama's hands from his shoulders, pressed them to the mattress and gripped his forearms, leaning his weight down on them. It made Kurama bend a little more, almost in half, his knees by his head and his arms caught. Unable to move, he could only give sharp groans which quickly turned into screams and sobs as Yusuke shifted a little, arching his back and changing the angle of his hips. Perfect, it seemed, from the way Kurama's eyes glazed over and his mouth worked around his screams, strands of hair stuck to his lips and neck.

Yusuke shuddered. Just watching the demon was enough to make his cock twitch deep inside Kurama, and it signalled the beginning of the end for him. Cursing, feeling the pressure at the base of his spine build and build, Yusuke released a small growl of his own, redoubling his efforts as he felt orgasm creeping close.

Kurama's eyes rolled back in his head, and he arched as well as he could, head tipping back to bare his throat as his body drew up tight and he released an almost startled, sharp cry. He came, clamping around Yusuke like he wanted to milk him dry. Releasing hard, come came in surges running along his chest and, wonderfully, his chin and lips.

The sight was too much for Yusuke, and bolting his eyes closed and concentrating on his own pleasure for a moment, he threw himself into the rising tide and let himself be swept along in the utter bliss of climax, bucking as his balls drew up tight and he released himself into Kurama's tight ass with a guttural scream and wide, unseeing eyes.

Catching his breath, Yusuke let his body collapse to the side, wanting to enjoy the languid ease orgasm gave him a little better. Kurama moaned beside him, clearly in the same state on incoherence as he. He smiled a little, shifted to face Kurama and opened his eyes. They were a tangle of limps and sweat-slicked skin, cooling and pleasantly at peace with the world.

Kurama reached between his thighs, feeling the heat of his abused skin against his palm and fingers. Oddly enough, the pain, the stinging sensation, was pleasing. He loved that feeling, right there between his legs. They'd bruise with the force Yusuke had hit him with, but it wouldn't stay for long. Smiling at Yusuke, he pushed damp hair off his forehead and away from his lips, then did the same for Yusuke, letting his hand linger on his cheek. "What a wonderful way to start the weekend," he sighed. "Thank you."

Yusuke snorted and smiled back at him. "You've been working too hard. Would you believe me if I said it was Kuwabara who told me I needed to fuck your brains out already, and not Keiko?" Kurama raised his eyebrows and watched Yusuke as he sat up pushed his jeans down and off his jeans and boxers.

"Kuwabara?" he asked, propping his head up on his palm.

"Yep," Yusuke said, reaching for the nightstand now, pulling a cigarette from his packet and lighting it. With a grunt he opened the window above the bed, then flopped back down, took a drag of his cigarette. "Said he kept getting freaky murderous vibes from you." Blowing the smoke up towards the window, which sucked the air out in the pleasant draft that passed through the house, he offered the cigarette to Kurama.

Taking the cigarette and flopping onto his back, he took a drag and released it, watched the smoke curl.

"Fuck, that's hot," Yusuke murmured, snatching his smoke back. "Remind me to let you smoke more often."

Laughing lightly, Kurama rolled onto his stomach so he could look at Yusuke a little better. "Have I been working too much?"

"What, my attempt to fuck some sense into you didn't make it obvious?" he asked, looking over at Kurama and raising an eyebrow.

Kurama chuckled lightly. "I'm yours for the weekend, then."

"Good. Keep it that way."


End file.
